


The Quest To Smile - Etrian Odyssey III Fanfiction

by TheGreatPikminZX789



Series: The Robot Warrior [1]
Category: Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPikminZX789/pseuds/TheGreatPikminZX789
Summary: Verity hasn't smiled ever since they started living in the Deep City. Xue wishes to resolve this, and speaks with the Deep Sea King.(Contains spoilers for EO3. Prequel to an upcoming EO3 story.)Title came from an Etrian Odyssey Title prompt from @TheShatteredRose





	The Quest To Smile - Etrian Odyssey III Fanfiction

"My liege, Xue wishes for an audience with you, alone." _Olympia spoke, as the Deep Sea King turned to face the Yggdroid speaking to him._ "Any particular reason why he wishes a one on one conversation?" _Seyfried inquired, curious as to why that Hoplite wants to visit him at this time of the night._ "It is something he only wishes to discuss with you, alone. He insists on it." _She replied, though her words express her feelings like it was something to worry about._

 

 _Sighing, Seyfried closes the book, and get's up from his chair, making his way to greet the lone Hoplite._ "Then, I suppose I'll go speak with him. You should prepare for tomorrow, Olympia." _Seyfried commented, but not enough to make it sound like an order from him. He considered the Yggdroid a friend, alongside her duty as a bodyguard and messenger._ "Understood. Good night, my liege." _With her job done, the Yggdroid woman leaves, leaving Seyfried to converse with his guest._

 

 _Although this Hoplite visited the Deep Sea King many times before, on certain times of the day, he couldn't help but ponder what his human mind was thinking of, seeing him at a time like this. Opening the door, Seyfried's eyes meet the Hoplite's orange eyes, before Xue bowed in front of him, then gazed back into his eyes._ "My apologies for potentially disturbing you, your highness."

 

_An apology as his first few words to the Deep Sea King. Xue hardly did that before. Why the change now? He dismissed his own question for the time being: he shouldn't keep a guest waiting._

 

"I-It's fine, Xue. Please, come in." _Seyfried stuttered, before motioning the Hoplite with his mechanical hand to come inside. Xue didn't hesitate, clutching a big bag in his hand before making his way inside. As the door closed behind him, Seyfried inquired the Hoplite why he wanted to visit him at a time like this. Whether it was out of curiosity, or whether he wanted some answers, is something he wanted to decide to find out first hand._

 

 _Xue scratched the back of his head._ "Listen... It's about Verity. She hasn't been smiling ever since we came here, and I tried thinking of a few ways to get her smiling, but nothing's working. Luna even came up with a few of them, and nothin' happened."

 

"If she is unsatisfied with living here, then she can always leave. She's not forced to stay here." _Seyfried commented, thinking her lifestyle of living in the Deep City was far different than her own home was the cause of this issue._ "It's not that, Seyfried..." _The Hoplite sighed, as he placed his bag onto the table._

 

"Listen. I know these Yggdroids are meant for fighting and all... But I want to surprise Verity with an Yggdroid companion. One that's like Olympia in her means of freedom- curious, and willing to be friends with us humans. At least, me, Verity, and Luna." _The red haired man explained, as Seyfried tried to memorize exactly what Xue requested._

 

 _An Yggdroid, much like Olympia in terms of her freedom? Surely, Xue must be joking around. Such an AI takes time to develop... They probably might not be around by the time this Yggdroid is finished... The king took a deep breath, before staring at Xue's determined eyes._ "Are you sure about this?" _Seyfried asked, as the Hoplite's expression remains unfazed._

 

"We're usually keeping an eye on the people in the labyrinth, making sure they don't come an inch closer to the Deep City. Because of it, we haven't been able to spend more time with her... And the last thing I'd hate is for the three of us to die, leaving her highness all alone in this city." _Xue sighed, unable to process how Verity can handle being alone without her friends._

 

 _The Hoplite then ran his hand on the bag's surface, as his eyes slowly faced away from Seyfried._ "In the event they do approach the city, though... I want Lola to be able to surprise them." _Seyfried raised an eyebrow, as his gaze turned to the bag._ "Is that what you're gonna be calling that Yggdroid?" _The purple haired man inquired, with Xue simply nodding in response._

 

"It was once the name of a child I once had, before some pirates killed her and my wife off... Said they knew too much." _The orange haired man began, losing the determined face he once had. Seyfried, although his memories were faint, felt like he could feel the loss of family members. Then again, Olympia was built rather similar to someone Seyfried once knew..._

 

 _Xue felt a mechanical hand placed itself on his shoulder, gazing back to the Deep King._ "Why don't you head on back? I'll be sure to have it ready in a few days..." _Seyfried insisted, his face starting to form a bit of a smile. Xue simply nodded and took a deep breath._ "Alright, your highness... if I stayed up longer than I intended, Verity would chew me out."

 

 _Seyfried couldn't help but chuckle at the notion of someone smaller than Xue chewing him out on not being able to get enough sleep._ "She certainly can act like a little child, sometimes..." _The king commented, as the Hoplite began to make his leave._ "Yeah, but I have to look out for her... Anyways, I'll see you when it's finished." _Xue concurred, closing the door behind him._

 

_Alone once more, he turned to the bag, and opened it, revealing the contents inside to be ninja clothes... Whether Xue must have gotten these from outside the labyrinth, or from another Ninja was something Seyfried had no interest in knowing. The Deep King couldn't help but weave his mechanical hand over the smooth fabric, partly wishing he still had most of his humanity left to truly understand the quest at hand..._

 

_**A quest to smile...** Such a strange request Xue had tasked the Deep King to do. But Seyfried wasn't gonna ponder over it. Xue and Verity will enjoy the gift they're going to receive... that's worth more than any reward in the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A very short story I wanted to make, since I originally wanted to make more chapters. But I already have one story that's making me think too much on plot, so I'll focus my efforts on that story first before I work out any bigger plans. God, Nexus is gonna be the death of me when I get my hands on that game...
> 
> Title prompt by TheShatteredRose.


End file.
